


【源藏】无题

by MiloHolic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baihu!Genji, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex!Hanzo, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, oni!genji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 伪双性，伪3P纯爱飙车文【？





	【源藏】无题

**Author's Note:**

> Despite all the fierce tags, it's actually not that...you know.

半藏隐约记得曾有什么人对他说过，梦境是一个人现实渴望的投射。他不知道这句话到底是真是假，但他知道，这绝不是他所渴望的东西。

 

他睁不开眼睛，所有的感官集中到他此刻最不愿细想的几个部位上。被含在嘴里的男根硕大得难以想象，毫不留情地一冲到底，仿佛要把他的肺都顶穿，抓着他头发的男人戴着一张狰狞的般若面具，毫不留情、不知疲倦地肏着他的嘴，时不时弯下腰来，拨弄他已然红肿刺痛的乳珠，仿佛他是一个物件，是供泄欲使用的工具，而非一个人。半藏只能呜咽着将他的阳具吞下，双手扶着对方的大腿以求平衡，鼻里嘴里满满都是腥膻的精液气味。

然而为一个不知何处冒出来的邪鬼口交并不是最疯狂的事情。在他身后，另一个戴着白虎面具的男人以同样不知疲倦的疯狂节奏狠狠地肏进这具身体。梦中一切皆无逻辑，包括在半藏身下莫名出现的、本不该存在的器官。女穴已经被艹出烂熟果实一般的嫣红色，随着那尺寸惊人的器官的寸寸突进，挤出黏稠的精液和爱液，无力地颤抖着。

对他大行淫道的两人，至少从体型和尺寸上来看，绝非人类，若不是在梦里，半藏肯定已经伤得不轻。他们毫不留情地进犯着半藏，邪鬼是火一般的滚烫，而白虎却散发着寒气。身手矫健的武士在这汁水横流的梦境里失去了反抗的能力，只能被动地承欢。而最令他感到耻辱的是，即使他明知道这是一个梦，却依然能清晰地感觉到极致的欢愉。白虎的男根上带着些许凸起的倒刺，每每刮过女穴的内壁、顶到子宫口、调戏般的碾磨戳刺，半藏都可以清楚地感觉到本不该存在的器官给他带来的本不该存在的快乐，电流一般窜上脊柱。这场离谱的梦里狂欢已经不知道持续了多久，半藏的小腹都已经因为白虎射入的精液而发出微微的酸胀感，而在他身前的恶鬼对逼他吞下精液没有什么兴趣，他更喜欢抽出自己的阳具，将精液喷洒得半藏一头一脸。因而他睁不开眼睛——

——因而他无法醒来。

明知道这是一个梦，却无法醒来。半藏不知道现实世界已经过去了多久，也许一小时，也许只有五分钟，但在此时，此地，他被两个非人的生物改造了身体，已经被玩弄了几天几夜。他已经完全没有力气了，无论是他的阴茎，还是不应存在的女穴，都已经被肏得射不出任何东西，而行凶的两位仿佛连不应期都没有，继续在他身上发泄高昂的欲望。

他怎么会做这么可怕的梦，他混乱的大脑给不出答案。

这时，在他身后重复着抽插动作的白虎将自己的阳具整根没入，把所有的精液都射进了半藏体内。他的量惊人地大，半藏被大大打开的腿根抽搐着，感觉自己的肚子都开始涨成一个浅浅的圆。白虎掰开他的臀瓣，一根手指插入他的后穴之中，不费吹灰之力便找到了半藏的敏感点，半藏连腰都开始抖了起来，邪鬼不满地哼了一声，抽出自己的阳具，强行将半藏抱了起来。更换了姿势后，白虎和半藏终于得以分开，大量精液从女穴中溢出，淅淅沥沥地顺着大腿内侧滑落下来。邪鬼让半藏靠在自己怀里，手掌挤着半藏的胸肌，以淫猥的手势玩弄着他的乳头。他们看起来意犹未尽，但没再继续进行侵犯——看来，他终于是活过了这一时。

半藏想抬起手，擦掉自己脸上污浊的液体，但他真的连这点力气都已经没有了。与之相对的，是他的满心怒火与愤恨，被如此奸污，哪怕只是梦里，都能让他腾起强烈的杀心。假若他可以控制自己下一次梦见什么——

这时，白虎突然开了口：“别担心，我们还会再见的。”

半藏的思维停滞了。

抱着他的邪鬼发出一声冷哼：“我们还没完事。”

白虎取下面具。他睁不开眼睛，看不见他的脸，但他想，他知道这是谁：“我们还有很多乐子可以寻，是不是，半藏？”

 

一阵急促的闹铃声将他从梦中吵醒，半藏呼吸急促、满身冷汗地从床上坐了起来。一瞬间，他甚至分不清哪边才是现实。他茫然地揭开床单，他还是他，没有一点变化，甚至睡觉的姿势都和昨晚爬上床时一模一样，没有遭到侵犯，更没有遭到改造。屈辱、愤怒、高亢的快感成了脑内很快消逝的回忆，只有临别时白虎与邪鬼的那几句话，像是一记重锤，狠狠地敲打着他的心脏。

他认识这个声音，认识他的语气，认识他说话时的每一个音调的起伏。他们曾经亲密无间，又形同陌路；他是他以为自己已经永远失去的人，直到他向半藏伸出了一只和好的手，对他说，他已原谅了他。

时至今日，半藏已经有几周没有再见过他。但他非常肯定，在白虎与邪鬼凶神恶煞的面具之下，有着的理应是与源氏相同的一张脸。

 

 

 

半藏本以为，这令人难堪的一切，理应到此为止。夜晚的梦魇不过是白日里无处抒发的欲望汇聚而成的怪物，他是个已经在外奔波流浪十年的男人，一样有自己的生理需求，只是或许平日里对自己的要求过于严格，才会积压成一个疯狂的梦境。

爱上亲生的弟弟宛如一个诅咒，已经折磨了他许多年。如今只不过是这折磨进一步变本加厉而已。

然而，不过短短一周之后，他再一次做了一个噩梦——又或许这已经不适合被称为噩梦，而应被叫做春梦。

 

“我说过我们会再见的吧。”

白虎与邪鬼总是热衷于折磨他，梦的主人反而才是毫无反抗之力的那一个。这一次，邪鬼在前，白虎在后，两人将他牢牢地卡在中间，逼迫他打开自己的双腿。半藏什么也看不见，这一次不是被精液糊住了眼睛，而是被一块布遮挡了视线。他看不见他们，只能被动地感受他们的动作，感受他们并不粗暴，却坚定而不容拒绝地打开他异样的身体。

邪鬼完全没有任何温存的意味，粗大的男根直直地进入到女穴中，早已被玩弄得烂熟的女穴毫无反抗地将凶器一吞到底，邪鬼只是轻轻地哼了一声，仿佛在说终于轮到自己了，而后托起半藏的屁股，开始上下颠弄。然而这还只是这场狂欢中最轻松的部分。在他身后的白虎欣赏着眼前颠鸾倒凤的两人，顺着邪鬼的动作，掰开半藏的臀瓣，露出他的后穴。

“让我看看你一次能承受多少吧。”

在邪鬼疯狂的律动中，半藏只能勉强攀附在他身上，邪鬼身上的一切都冰冷而坚硬，但他的男根却滚烫得有如岩浆。当他感受到白虎探入他后穴的手指时，除了颤抖，他还惊讶地发现自己竟然可以发出如此哀求一般的声音。后穴里的手指很快增加到了两根，白虎一手扶着半藏的腰，另一只手按压着他的敏感点，直到半藏抖得宛如风中落叶，前端挺立的阴茎、正被邪鬼填得满满当当的女穴同时泄出大量淫液。

他从不知道，这样一具身体居然可以达到双重高潮——而且还是被玩弄屁股玩弄到高潮。高傲的弓箭手的身体终于彻底软了下来，后穴也同时为白虎打开。

身着严实铠甲的白虎轻轻笑了一声，男根终于毫无阻碍地长驱直入，与邪鬼一同肏进了半藏的身体。

太满了，太胀了，这样下去他会被他们活活肏死的。半藏倒抽一口气，伸出一只手推在白虎的胸甲上。然而非人的生物对这微小的抗议视若罔闻，邪鬼一只手拨开女穴的阴唇，开始揉弄隐藏其中的小小阴蒂，白虎凑上来，双手环抱过来，捏住半藏的乳头，肆意拉扯玩弄。

“竟然能同时吃下两根，真是太厉害了——哥哥。”

这一声哥立刻让半藏的脸色煞白起来。然而他来不及做出任何抗议，白虎和邪鬼便一前一后、充满默契地开始了自己的动作。失去视觉，下半身的快乐被放大了数倍，更何况这平白遭受改造的身体还多出了一套器官。神智很快就沉沦在欲海中，被两根这么大的东西肏弄，他理应痛不欲生——然而此时，每一次邪鬼直直深入到子宫口，白虎每一个有意挑逗他敏感点的动作，甚至是乳头被玩弄到肿胀发红，都只能让他感受到极致的快乐。他双腿环住邪鬼的腰，摆动自己的腰，迎合着他们入侵、撞击、顶弄、摩擦的角度，前后两张嘴一开一合，将带来快乐的元凶牢牢地绞紧。

半藏甚至不再试图压抑自己的声音，不断的浪叫让他连嘴都无法合拢，承载不住的津液顺着嘴角流了下来。一直无声无息的邪鬼此时凑了上来，他将般若面具拉偏开一个角落，露出惨白的皮肤、狰狞的獠牙和一对红如鲜血的嘴唇。他动作轻柔地撕咬着半藏的嘴唇，那不是亲吻，更像是猎手戏耍着到手的猎物。

甜蜜的折磨仿佛持续了一辈子那么久，高潮来临时，他的女穴和后穴一同被过量的精液灌得满满当当。这一次，所有的耻辱和愤怒都消失了，只剩下茫然飘然的快乐，像是在半藏的脑子里塞满了云朵。

邪鬼钳住他的下巴，终于对他开了口：“只是意识到我们是‘源氏’，就能给你这么大的改变？果然无论哪里的半藏，都是……”

白虎抚摸着半藏汗湿的长发，声音轻柔：“我们心知肚明就好，不用过于苛责他。”

“——毕竟我们也比谁都清楚，他是个比谁都要胆小的懦夫。”

 

今夜醒来，是在半夜。岛田半藏猛地睁开眼睛，还是同之前一样，现实中，他甚至连睡觉的姿势都没有变；他还是那个冷酷、尖刻、见血封喉的刺客。他满身冷汗，更叫人心烦意乱的是，他还硬了。半藏烦躁地抚过自己的一头乱发，在春梦里受到嘲讽的感觉非常糟糕。

此时，他的手机非常不合时宜地响了起来。

他拿起来看了一眼，这并不是一个公开的号码，来电者也不是他的任何一个联络人。屏幕上显示的陌生号码定位为尼泊尔，半藏狠狠地拍了拍脑袋，拒绝了这个来电，将手机扔进了垃圾桶中。

 

 

他继续着他流浪佣兵的生活，仿佛无事发生过。认识岛田半藏的人都知道，他决不会允许诸如噩梦这样微不足道的小挫折阻挡自己正常生活的脚步，武士的骄傲如同一颗撼不动的参天大树，傲然挺立。

更何况，这到底算不算是噩梦，他尚且不能确定。

然而，夜晚的恶魔们并不会因为他强作镇定而放过他。淫梦的次数变得愈发频繁，从一周一次很快升级为一周两次，一周三次，到了最后，无论何时，无论他多么疲累，只要闭上双眼意识开始模糊，必然会立即沦为那两个“源氏”的玩物。他不承认他们是源氏，他甚至不承认现实中那位机械忍者是他的弟弟。但这与他们是否真的是源氏没有丝毫关系，只要梦中的半藏拥有“他们是源氏”的认知，梦中的恶魔们身份便毋庸置疑。

他们在半藏身上穷极了性事的想象力，有几次甚至变出了触手、甚至用自己的尾巴侵犯他。梦中的半藏失去了感受疼和危险的能力，无论他们多么过分，他感到的都只有极度的、异样的快感。这快乐剥夺了他在梦中进行思考的能力，让他高高在上的自尊粉身碎骨。

痛苦的长期折磨，半藏并不陌生，他已经忍受煎熬忍受了十年，并做好了余生与其一直相伴的心理准备。但是肉体的快感，那是另一回事。半藏曾经无法理解为什么弟弟会如此耽于声色犬马，如今他知道了，即使他自认有着钢铁一般的意志，也难以承担这般的侵蚀。

梦里怎样都好——他绝不会让真实的自己也沦为那般不知廉耻的淫物。

 

渐渐地，距离他见过自己死而复生的弟弟，已经过去了三个月有余。半藏反常地更换了数次联络身份，假身份更是每隔一周就进行一次更换，即使如此，他还是会收到陌生号码的联络。

他当然知道这是谁的联络，但他一次也没有接起来过。

上一次分别时最后的话语他依然记得——“是时候做出选择了”。然而他既不明白他在说什么，也没有余裕去思考这个问题。

在半藏记忆中的源氏定格在最后倒在道场中、满身血污的青年形象上。这个陌生的机械男人已经不是他的弟弟，已经不是他的源氏了，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己。那么还有什么理由去理会一个陌生人的纠缠呢？

在他心底，一个声音轻轻地嘲弄：或许你只是不知道该如何面对常年的暗恋对象兼每晚的春梦主角而已。毕竟你是这样一个胆小的懦夫啊。

他觉得愤怒，却也无法反驳。

半藏的屡次拒绝没有让源氏气馁一丝一毫，不管他怎样更换联络方式，最后总会有这么一个号码锲而不舍地在夜里、晨间、午时响起。他只是打一个电话，从不在半藏面前现身，仿佛在用这种方式告诉半藏，逃避到哪里都没有用，他总能找到他。到了最后，半藏总还是得面对他。

而年长的岛田的选择是对这个明显的讯息视而不见，继续过着自己刀口上舔血的生活。

连夜淫梦让他几乎无法休息，无论他处于多么不方便的境地，哪怕是在野外、沙漠中露宿，梦境也不跟他讲一点点道理。半藏的自尊心终于逐渐被逼到了极限，他开始自暴自弃、糟蹋身体、拒绝睡眠，宁可使用药物吊着自己摇摇欲坠的神智，也不愿向睡意屈服。

 

与看不见的敌人的战争持续了三个月，最终，还是他率先倒下了。

也许是因为无论他身体素质有多么好，三十八岁始终不是一个可以容许他随意胡来的年纪了，半藏最终因为过度疲劳突然晕倒，被抬上了救护车。

这本就是一场不可能胜利的战争，只是他像个小孩子般意气用事而已。

然而这一次，在昏迷之中，他并没有像过去三个月里那样，顷刻间沦为白虎与邪鬼的玩物。进入梦中的他盘腿而坐，衣服完好无损，身体也全无异样，白虎和邪鬼一左一右跪坐在他两侧，两个非人的生物看起来前所未有的正经。

“我没有想到，你宁愿这样消极反抗，也不愿意正视自己。”白虎带着冰冷的笑意说。

“这就是你们的目的？”半藏反问。

“当然不是了。我们只是寻乐子而已。”邪鬼满不在乎地打断他，“我和那个道貌岸然的家伙不一样，一开始我就没想过那些有的没的。”

“那你又想做什么？”

邪鬼“哈”地笑了一声，取下自己的面具。那狰狞的面具背后是一张雪白的脸，獠牙，鬼角，和眼白处一片漆黑的血红色双眼，说话的语气就仿佛谈论天气般自然：“想做什么？当然是干你了。”

“你不用和他认真，这位是不折不扣的下半身动物。”看见半藏被噎得一愣，白虎嘲笑道。他也同样取下了那张威风的老虎面具，其下的脸虽然是正常的人类肤色，却伤痕斑驳，双眼已经彻底消失，化为了浅蓝色的光球，让人看不出他有任何情绪，“追究我们的目的没有任何意义。我们本就不是你可以理解的生物，来去因果都与你本身无甚关系。”

半藏攥紧了拳头。白虎略有沧桑之色，而邪鬼显得更年轻一些，但哪怕已经异化成如此模样，他也不会认错——这两张脸都属于他的弟弟。不管它们到底是谁，话语中蔑视凡人一般的傲慢都已经成功激怒了半藏：“你们不由分说地闯入我梦中，折腾了我三个月，现在又想告诉我，我无权追问？更何况是谁允许你们使用源氏的样貌了？！”

两张非人类的脸一同转过来，似笑非笑地看着他，仿佛半藏刚刚讲了个笑话：“这话真是说得奇怪了。”

“为什么使用源氏的样貌？——那当然是因为我们本就是源氏。”

“我们所行的是‘源氏’所想之物，是‘源氏’在其他世界的映射。”

“你不愿承认，你当然不愿承认。但凡任何事物，只要让你感到恐惧不安，你便缩起脑袋，拒绝面对，用全身心的力气去逃避抗拒。”他们一同笑了起来，那笑容熟悉得令半藏毛骨悚然，“假如不狠一点逼迫你，你如何才能认识到这一点呢？”

 

他缓缓地睁开眼睛。果不其然，他正睡在医院嘈杂的急诊室里，手上插着一根输液管。此时是黎明时分，夜间急诊的医生护士来来往往，没有人注意到他已经醒了。半藏发出一声痛苦的咕哝，只觉得头痛欲裂，他抬起一只手想抹一把脸，却意外摸到了一只湿热的毛巾，搭在他的前额上。

“小心点，别弄掉下去了，不然我还得去洗。”一个带着笑意的声音从他的右手边传来。半藏转过头去，睁大了双眼，感觉自己全身的汗毛都根根倒立起来。他逃避了整整三个月的机械忍者搬来了一把椅子，正好整似暇地坐在他的病床边。

刚才在梦里吓到他的正主像变魔法一样就出现了在这里，这可不会是巧合。半藏立刻就想坐起来，然而一起身便是天旋地转。源氏按了按他的胳膊，示意他躺下去：“你在发烧，半藏，最好不要这么快起来。急诊室的床位很紧张，你坐起来，这里的护士很快就会赶人的。”

他摸了摸脸上的毛巾，这才感觉到一股非同寻常的热度。他正发着低烧，对于有龙神庇佑的岛田而言，这真不是一件常见的事。然而半藏并不买账，他沙着嗓子，用自己最凶狠的声音怒斥道：“你怎么会在这里？！”

“接到消息说你把自己折腾进医院了，我当然要来看看。毕竟我是你最后一个在世的亲人。”源氏顿了顿，强调道，“想想你一个人孤苦伶仃地在医院醒来无人照顾，也太可怜了。”

半藏差点背过气去。还是熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道，熟悉的源氏：“你给我出去。”

源氏不语，过了一会儿才哼了一声：“我在这儿守了你一夜，你第一句话就是赶我走？”

金属面具背后的眼神他看不见，但那目光却莫名刺痛了半藏，在他脑中带出一句熟悉的、为他所憎恶的话来。

“——比谁都要胆小的懦夫。”

这时，他终于意识到，结束这十年逃避的时候终于无可避免地到了。

 

正如源氏所说，急诊室床位非常紧张，但护士并没有丧心病狂到立即赶他这个发着低烧的人走，反而是半藏自己粗暴地拔掉了输液的针管，执意要离开（再在这里留下去，也许他又要睡着了）。或许是因为黎明时分本就冷，或许是因为他还拖着病躯，连在账单上签字时他都觉得自己的手在微微发抖。背后的源氏低垂着眼睑将一切尽收眼底，保持着安静。

他们一前一后离开医院。天边微白，路上行人寥寥，晨风吹过来竟然像是要带走全身的体温。半藏快步行走着，而源氏依旧一言不发，只是紧紧跟在半藏身后，寸步不离。他们就这么沉默地走了很久，半藏其实并不知道自己要往哪儿去。当然，他在这座城市里是有据点的，但他决计不可能带着身后的小尾巴到安全屋去，不然安全屋意义何在？

就这样，兄弟俩漫无目的地走到了河边。今天是阴天，河面上吹来的风凛冽得仿佛要把他俩的发带一同拽下来。最终，是源氏先开了口：“你是想带我把这座城市逛一波，还是你就喜欢发着低烧来吹冷风？”

“跟你没关系。”半藏头也不回。

这一次源氏用以回答的是与上次花村城内见面时不相上下的暴力。他猛地揪住半藏的后领将他一把拉了过来，他动作很快，疾病和烦忧让半藏竟没有反应过来，随后，他便被狠狠掼在河边的石制护栏上，机械忍者揪着他的衣领凑了过来。

“别再做缩头乌龟了，半藏。看着我。”源氏的声音有些冰冷。

这样的姿势虽然暧昧，却满是破绽，只要一个小小的巧劲就能把源氏掀过肩头，叫这没大没小的小子翻进河边的淤泥里冷静一下。然而半藏只是想了想，胸口被源氏压着的地方便传来一阵剧痛，他猛地咳嗽起来。这家伙居然用自己硬得要命的机械右臂去顶半藏的胸骨。

“我知道你在想什么。你在花村得手过一次，我不会让你得手第二次。”源氏的声音逐渐放低，“我不是过去那个源氏了。”

“你根本就不是我的源氏！”半藏咬着牙，压抑着怒气说。

“你大可以继续自欺欺人，这话除了你自己愚弄不了任何人。”源氏丝毫不为所动，甚至有些轻蔑，“爸爸看到你这幅样子会怎么想？”

半藏想发火，想质问他怎么还敢在这时提起父亲，但他的头很痛，很晕，浑身的肌肉都像使不上力气。这样的情况下他无法挣脱源氏，在街头上打起来更是下下策，对他有百害而无一利，于是半藏咬紧牙关，憋出一句服软的话来：“……你到底想做什么？”

金属面具离的很近，近到他仿佛可以透过绿色的光镜看见其后浅琥珀色的双眼：“我想跟你谈谈。”

 

一个身份尴尬的机械忍者，不远万里、跨越千山万水追着他来到这个城市，只是为了谈谈。半藏连标点符号都不信。然而，等到气氛不再那样剑拔弩张，他看见源氏，就会立即想起梦中那两位肆意玩弄他的“源氏”。这令半藏甚至无法直视那张戴着面具的脸。

幸而源氏似乎对他的窘迫毫无察觉，确认了半藏不会再试图逃跑之后，他靠在石栏杆上，若有所思：“你感觉怎么样？”

“我给你五分钟。”半藏冷若冰霜地打断他。

源氏丝毫不肯示弱：“我说要多长时间，就要多长时间。你还不明白吗？就算这次你逃走，我还是会找到你。不会再让你逃避下去的。”

他想起那无数个遭到拒绝，又锲而不舍的来电，知道源氏说的是事实：“你到底是怎么找到我的。”

“一点人脉关系。”源氏模棱两可地回答，“总之，我这次找到你，是因为觉得有些话，还是必须得让你知道。”

“是什么？”

然而，源氏却并不正面回答，开始卖起了关子：“这些年我和我的老师住在尼泊尔，他教会了我很多事情。这是我这一辈子第一次学到除了杀戮和掠夺之外的东西，我受益匪浅。”

半藏低着头，凝视着河边的污泥。风带来的腥臭味不受控制地往他的鼻子里灌。

“他教会我的事情里，其中一件，就是面对真实的自己。”他继续说，“这是个我以前从没有理解过的概念。当然，一开始我觉得他是在胡说八道。我当然知道我真实的想法：我想恢复成从前健全的自己，我想远离令人厌烦的清道夫工作，我想向一个人复仇。”

“我当然知道他不是最该为这件事负责的人，或许只是一个刽子手，一个替人执刀的傀儡。只是在那么多可恨的对象之中，只有他，是我绝对无法原谅的。”

半藏将额头搁在交叠的双手上，这个话题让他浑身不舒服，只是无法分辨究竟身体的哪个部位在疼痛。源氏的眼睛一刻也没离开过他：“因为他是我在世上最后一个血亲，是唯一一个我爱着，也应回报我以爱的人。却恰恰是这样一个人，选择对我举起屠刀。”他叹息一声，“如果连你也不能相信，我还能信任谁呢，半藏？”

所以你来到这里，只是为了将十年来不断拷问我的那道鞭子化为真正的疑问吗？半藏想反唇相讥，却发现自己说不出话来。

“不过我不是来说这个的。”源氏突然轻巧地转变了话题，仿佛这个沉重的话题轻如鸿毛，“我的老师教我接受了自己，不再将自己视为一个残缺的人。也是他教会我透过迷雾看到最重要的东西。”

“哪怕经历了那么多事情，我还是爱着你的。”他叹息一声，“所以，我会原谅你。”

这番演说，却让半藏只想发出苦笑。他推了一把石栏杆，没有任何评价就准备离开。他的弟弟从来都是这样，比他更好，比他更善良，比他更像个人类。他不需要他的原谅，因为他不会原谅自己。

然而，他却被再次粗暴地扯住了后领：“别走。我还没说完。”

这次，半藏的耐心是真的被消磨殆尽了。他反手抓住源氏的手腕就想把他扔出去，源氏却丝毫没有反抗的意思，仿佛接下来要说的话，和他是否会立即飞出去十几米相比，实在是重要太多。

“我爱着你，半藏。不止是对兄长的爱，更也是对恋人的爱，对妻子的爱。”他停顿了一下，“我对你，是有欲望的。”

半藏愣住了，试图把源氏扔出去的手势僵在半空。

源氏继续自顾自地说着：“我知道坦白了这件事，我们很可能连兄弟都做不了了。你也许会厌恶我，也许这辈子再也不会见我，我只是想让你知道，我是思慕着你的。”

他的兄长并没有回答。半藏像个机关没有上油的木头人一样，迟缓地回过头，惊愕地看着机械忍者的面甲。

这一定是龙神对岛田家的诅咒，他想。

只是他没想到表白会从这小子的嘴里先说出来。

 

那一天之后，半藏再也没有梦到过白虎和邪鬼，也再也没在梦中遭遇过甜蜜而残酷的性折磨。或许正如他们所说，他们不过是源氏的某种投射，时机到了，自然就会消失得无影无踪。

值得一提的是，在那之后，他依旧没有如源氏所愿那般做出所谓“正确的选择”，更没有与弟弟同行。年长的岛田依然在四海为家地流浪，再也没有拒绝过任何来电。只是有一件事情，就连半藏也不能对自己说谎。

和真人上床的感觉，哪怕做一千个淫梦也无法比拟。


End file.
